


Beyond Any Control

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s no animal but his beast comes out and needs fed. Dean can’t control Sam’s urges but he still loves him, wants to help him be normal again but is his love enough to save Sam from himself when his urges take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Beyond Any Control  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Rating:** Nc-17  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean, Wincest  
 **Word count:** 14,672  
 **Warnings:** Kind of spoilers from Season4.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, no profit gained, no harm intended only Kripke owns the Winchester boys.  
 **Summary:** Sam’s no animal but his beast comes out and needs fed. Dean can’t control Sam’s urges but he still loves him, wants to help him be normal again but is his love enough to save Sam from himself when his urges take over.  
 **PDF:** [AO3]()  
 **Written for:** [](http://loveyoulikesin.livejournal.com/profile)[**loveyoulikesin**](http://loveyoulikesin.livejournal.com/)  
 **A/N:** Thank you to [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**memoonster**](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/) for the extra extended version of this beta. To [](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/profile)[**lightthesparks**](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/) for this awesome opportunity to have some of her fantastic art bring to life the words of my fic. Like I said; You are awesome!  
 **Link To Art:** [ART](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/86517.html)

  
[ ](http://s14.photobucket.com/albums/a348/Dolavine/?action=view&current=LYLS_Banner.jpg)   


****

  
  


  


There is nothing like it, nothing like the taste, the smell, the feel of it in your mouth. It’s intoxicating and invigorating all at the same time. The warm pumping thickness of it as it spills out and fills Sam’s mouth, his tongue darting out to wipe what’s covering his lips as he tries not to waste any, its delicious and disgusting.

Sam buries his face in Ruby’s arm again; his mouth is sucking at the open wound she’s offering him. He dives in like it’s manna from the gods and not demon blood from Hell itself.

He always wants to get off from the rush of excitement it gives him. He moves his way up her arm leaving tiny red smears along the way until he finds her mouth. He plunders it with his copper tainted tongue, licking the inside as he positions himself between her wide spread legs.

She gets off on him drinking her, gets off on his warm living body needing the poison pumping through the corpse she’s wearing.

It’s not mistaken for love, or caring, or even sex but they both know it’s a primal need and she just happens to be its willing prey. She needs him to want it, needs him to crave it so she can maintain some control over him.

When it’s over Sam pulls his jeans up and walks into the bathroom to wash his face. He watches her shimmying up her skintight jeans while still lying on the bed; her wound is already healed as she pulls on her shirt and jacket.

She walks up behind him putting a hand on his shoulder before looking into the mirror and checking her lipstick. She runs a thin finger under her lower lip before tossing her long black hair off of her shoulder.

“Catch you later Sammy,” it’s almost cheerful when she says it. Ruby opens the door to the motel room he rented and turns around to look back inside. “You have my number,” she says, closing the door behind her.

He stares at himself in the mirror loathing what he sees, a beast with blood red stains around his mouth that no amount of soap can ever wash off. He thinks about Lady Macbeth’s hands and how she tries relentlessly to scrub the blood stains from them and what a waste all of his efforts were. He thinks about something Dean said to him once, _“Once you cross that line Sammy, there’s no going back.”_ He knows he crossed that line, that terrible, terrible line between what is right and what he wants to be good intentions but now that he’s crossed it, there is no going back.

  


  
**~~~_/\\_~~~**  
  


 

Dean’s lying on his bed, the magic fingers whirring as he listens to his iPod, his eyes are closed as he lip syncs wordlessly to the song.

Sam smiles as he touches his leg causing him to jump. He yells with a quaking voice, “Give a guy some warning Sammy, what if I was jacking off,” he pulls the ear buds out of his ears.

“I would have taken over,” he squeezes Dean’s thigh.

“Promises, promises,” Dean sits up, “So where did you run off to so early this morning?”

“Just a few errands,” he hands Dean a cup of coffee and a doughnut.

“Sweet,” he takes a long swallow of the hot coffee before biting into the glazed doughnut. “You sure know the way to a man’s heart.”

“And into his pants,” Sam smirks and lifts his coffee cup to Dean.

“Touché little brother, touché,” Dean replies.

“So I found out a few things this morning,” he doesn’t mention that he found them out from Ruby during their session.

“About the witches?” Dean asks finishing the last bite of doughnut.

“About what we thought were witches, seems that the deaths were caused not by spells but by demons,” he opens his laptop and pulls up files on demon rituals. “See we thought that it was a fortune spell but really it seems like it might be a summoning ritual.”

“But there was no sulfur,” he looks up at Sam with confusion.

“We thought there wasn’t but I checked the body at the morgue and the coroner said when he cut the body open it smelled terrible of sulfur, worse than normal.”

“You went to the coroner’s office this morning?”

“Well, yeah, I couldn’t sleep and… long story short, demons only leave that kind of sulfur behind if they are trying to summon another demon using a living body.”

“Like a catalyst, a host to bring it here?”

“Exactly, but I still don’t have a bead on who or what they are trying to bring forth,” he clicks a few more keys on the laptop.

“While you go techno geek, I’ll call Bobby and see what the _Watcher’s library_ can tell us,” he winks at Sam as he dials the phone.

 

 

  


  
**~~~_/\\_~~~**  
  


 

When the report of another dead body comes over the police scanner Dean and Sam put on their FBI suits and head to the crime scene.

There are two local police officers guarding the entrance to the house.

Dean gives his best stoic expression and flashes an FBI badge. “Agent Elliot,” he points at Sam, “and Agent Savage, FBI.” The police officers let them enter.

“You look at the body, I’ll chat up the police and see what they know,” Dean’s heading towards the man he figures is the detective on the case.

Sam crouches down next to the body to examine it; the stench of sulfur is overwhelming. Sam covers his nose and coughs trying to get rid of the burn in his nose and throat.

“I know right, like he just farted after eating a giant bean burrito. Here try this,” the man holds out some Vicks vapor rub in Sam’s direction. “Just put it under your nose, it helps kill the smell.”

Sam takes some and cautiously puts it under his nose. “Thanks, so what happened here?” he asks.

“Not sure yet but the vic’s been dead maybe three hours based on rigor but his body temp is totally off the charts, like he was on fire inside but didn’t get burned up.”

“Were any of the other vics like this,” Sam asks as he opens the jaw to look inside of the victims mouth for signs of demon possession.

“Do you think this is related to the other deaths cause the body temperature and extra zesty sulfur smell were not present on the other bodies. I didn’t smell the sulfur until I cut them open for autopsy, but this time it’s like he should be smoking like a match or something.” The coroner rolls the body into a black bag and zips it shut.

Sam furrows his brow. “Thanks,” he says walking towards Dean.

“So the only connection between the victims is that they all go to the same Church?” Sam hears Dean say as he approaches him. “Thanks detective, you’ve been a big help,” he turns to Sam. “So did you find anything useful on the body?”

“Nothing really, other than the possession ritual is escalating. Now the bodies are higher in temperature long after death and the smell of sulfur is evident on it before its cut open.”

“Huh, you think whatever they are pulling out of hell is coming close to being delivered?”

“Absolutely, did you find out anything useful?”

“Only that all three victims were members of the same church but didn’t live anywhere near each other, the first two victims drove over an hour to get to church every Sunday. Weird huh, real religious nuts,” Dean snaps his gum and nods with a smirk.

“Yeah, religious nuts,” Sam’s wheels are turning with the new information.

When they get back to the motel Dean’s cell rings. “It’s Bobby,” he announces to Sam as he answers the call, “Yeah Bobby”

“I got some info you boys might like, seems like you are tracking a demon cult that are trying to raise Lucifer without the seals being broken.”

“Is that possible,” Dean puts the phone on speaker.

“Apparently but it takes a lot of juice and quite a few demon possessions. What they do is possess a lot of people who are sinners at heart, have done things that they hide and usually try to keep quiet by being religiously overzealous or active in a church setting, that’s the juice. Then they hold a ceremony trying to open the portal or gate where Lucifer is trapped by funneling him into a human host that would be strong enough to hold him. This is where the possession of the darkest demon comes in; he possesses the dirtiest soul the most inviting host and let’s himself become the sacrifice in the name of their father Lucifer. Usually the Demon burns up during the process making way for Lucifer’s arrival.”

“That’s the intense sulfur smell on the bodies and the increased temperature readings,” Sam says.

“You got it son. That’s all I have and the only way to stop it is to exorcise the demons all at once during the ritual ceremony and don’t think it will be easy because they are tricky devils who’ll jump into the first meat suit they can to escape exorcism.”

“Thanks Bobby.”

“Not a problem son. Good luck,” he says before Dean hangs up.

“So what now,” Sam asks.

“Now we go get some religion,” Dean says as he straightens his tie before flipping his phone open and getting the name and address of the church from the local police officers.

When they arrive at the church the parking lot is full, they’re kind of surprised as it’s only Tuesday but then again, nothing about demons surprises them much anymore. Dean makes sure the colt is fully loaded before tucking it into the waistband of his trousers as Sam slips the demon knife inside of the leather sheath under his jacket sleeve of his left arm and adjusts the cuff to make sure it’s hidden.

“Ready to rock,” Dean says giving Sam that let’s go hunting look and cracking his neck.

Sam nods his head in agreement and buttons his jacket as they walk up the steps to the small church.

The inside is small and very dark; there isn’t much display of faith or religion other than the one large mural on the back wall behind the pulpit and the stained glass window behind the choir loft. Dean’s suspicious but Sam’s absolutely sure that this is not a house of worship but a house for demons to lure in victims to inhabit.

When the door closes behind Sam every person in the pews turns and looks at them. Dean smiles and puts his hands up in surrender but he wants to run and get the hell out of there before they are recognized but it’s too late.

The man dressed as a preacher speaking at the pulpit glares at them before speaking again. “Welcome, take a seat boy,” he says, giving a smirk instead of a kind smile.

Dean looks around cautiously not sure how many are human and how many are demons. He scans the faces watching them and decides to quietly take a seat; he pulls Sam down beside him and tries to convey his concern about this situation with a wide eyed glare at him. Sam only replies with a nervous shifting of his eyes.

Leaning over to Sam, Dean whispers to him. “We know that pastor Damien is for Team Satan but how many of this congregation are demons and how many are you know, normal,” he makes air quotes, “churchies?”

Sam looks around at the people and spies, almost immediately, three demons in the row across from them. “Next aisle, those three men are demons.”

Dean looks over at them but tries not to stare. “How the hell do you know that?”

“I just do, I can tell. Ruby taught me how to tell,” he’s lying, she taught him very little, basically pointed them out to him for the kill, it’s a predatory thing he’s picked up since he can basically smell their blood coursing through their veins when he gets close enough to them.

“So you hang out with Ruby for a year and now you’re a demon whisperer,” he shakes his head.

“Dean,” he says with an exasperated voice. Sam nervously rubs his hands over his thighs as he tries not to watch the three demons. His heart is racing as he thinks about their blood, how he hasn’t had any in several days, how he desperately wants to formulate a plan to get some but he squeezes his eyes shut tight and swallows hard telling himself that he doesn’t need it even though he knows it’s a lie.

When the sermon ends Dean tries to make his way towards the demons but is intercepted by several women. Sam continues to watch the men and Dean gives him the signal to watch them until he can get away.

Sam makes his way across the room just a few steps behind the demons when he’s pulled to the side by a nice young couple. He gives a glance back to Dean who is smiling his sociable fake smile.

He listens to the couple question him and he tries hard to pretend to pay attention but his eyes are still on the three demons making their way through the crowd. The young woman is asking Sam something about if he has a wife when he sees one of the demons exit a side door and the other two go to the back of the church. He quickly excuses himself.

“I’m sorry but I was on my way to the restroom and I just can’t hold it,” he makes a pained expression and bounces on his heels.

“Oh so sorry, no please, go,” she says stepping out of his way.

He gives Dean the look and bows his head towards the exit; Dean gives the signal back with a head nod.

Sam goes out the exit only to find the demon smoking a cigarette on the cement patio just outside the door, he smiles nervously at him. “I thought I was going to be the only one out here,” Sam says pretending to search his pockets for a cigarette pack. “Damn, I must have left them on the table this morning, mind if I bum one,” he looks expectantly at the man faced demon.

“Sure, why not,” it says as he hands Sam a cigarette from a crushed soft pack he pulls from his breast pocket.

 

“Thanks, you’re a life saver,” Sam puts the cigarette in his mouth and motions for a light.

The demon holds out a lighter and as Sam leans forward to light the cigarette, he says “anything for a Winchester,” then smirks.

Sam knocks the lighter out of the demon’s hand and puts the lit cigarette to the back of its hand as he shakes the knife from his sleeve. He stabs at the demon with a quick slashing motion but the demon moves out of the way. “Not going to be that easy Sam,” he quips before knocking Sam off balance with a mighty kick to the back of his knees.

He hits the ground with a thud, the knife falling out of his hand and he can’t reach it before the demon has his foot on his wrist holding it down. “You didn’t think I was going to let you pick that up now did you?” Sam uses his free hand to grab hold of the demon’s ankle and pull him to the ground. “You fucker,” Sam grunts out as he grapples until he has the demon pinned down on its back while he straddles it.

He picks up the knife and holds it to the demon’s throat. “No smartass comments now,” he’s watching the pulse pound in its neck, the thought of all of that blood pumping through the veins has him hungry for it.

“Oh Sam, you just don’t understand, do you,” the demon laughs a little before finishing. “You can’t stop what’s coming. You can send me back down to the pit with that knife but I’ll be back and when I do come back, there will be no sending me there again,” his eyes go black and he grimaces with the pain of the knife slicing the flesh of his meat suit.

Sam licks his lips as the knife makes sparks that are quickly hidden by the crimson stream that flows down its neck. “We know what you’re doing and believe me we’ll stop you before you can raise him, trust me on that,” he’s eyeing the bleeding wound like a starving man.

“You only think you can stop us,” his sentence is cut short by Sam’s head crashing into its jaw as he closes his mouth around the wound and begins to suck.

It’s a fevered rush as the first gush floods Sam’s mouth, the copper flavored warmth coating the inside of his mouth and throat as he swallows. The demon starts to lash out beneath him and he panics worried that it will escape before he can kill it so he closes his hand over its nose and mouth stifling the chances of it’s escape while he finishes taking what he needs before killing it.

It’s struggling beneath him as he continues to suckle at the wound and then suddenly the thought of the man inside of the meat suit hits Sam in the gut and he pulls off. His hand is still covering the nose and mouth as he stares down into the dark eyes that are glaring back at him. Sam’s mouth is smeared red as he makes the fast decision to exorcise it instead of killing it. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before starting to recite the incantation that will send the demon back to hell. He feels it building and pushing behind his hand and when Sam lets loose he pulls the demon out with his powers and sends it back to the pit with a terrible scream.

The black smoke quickly disappears into the earth beneath them and the possessed man is free. Sam rolls off of him and stands up.

The man looks stunned, he stares at Sam. “What,” he stammers.

“You’re safe now, it’s gone.”

The man sits up and touches his neck. ‘My neck,” he says seeing Sam’s knife.

“Its okay, you’re not hurt, it’s just a flesh wound,” he helps the man up.

“But,” he’s still so confused.

Sam shoves the bloody knife back into the sheath under his sleeve and helps the man into the church.

“Can someone help this man, he fell and hit his head and cut his neck on something,” he sits him at a pew. People rush over to him, he’s bewildered and not sure what has happened.

Sam takes Dean by the arm and they rush out the door. “I exorcised him, lets get out of here.” They hurry out the door and speed off in the Impala for the motel.

“What the hell happened back there?” Dean asks.

“He recognized me and I had to attack him but he got the better of me and I don’t know, I cut him and then exorcised him. It’s all really a blur but I couldn’t kill the man, how would we explain that and for sure the demons would have been on us back there,” his blood is rushing, he feels hot and sweaty, and he can barely contain his anxiousness. The blood is giving him the high, the arousal and he doesn’t know if he can contain it.

“Christ Sammy,” he looks over at him and then pats him on the thigh. “I think you did the right thing, keep suspicion at the minimal,” he notices how nervous Sam is. “You’re fucking sweating like crazy man, are you alright?” There is concern in his eyes.

“I’m fine, just sort of jacked up for some reason; he put up a real fight. I guess it’s just endorphins or something,” he looks out the window, tries not to make eye contact but he knows exactly what he wants, he wants to fuck Dean into the seat to come down from this high.

 

When they get back to the motel Sam is almost out of his skin with arousal, his cock is hard and all he can think about is ripping Dean’s clothes off the second they close the door to their room.

Dean throws the keys to the Impala on the nightstand and flops down on the bed. “Ahhhhh,” he groans as he tries unsuccessfully to take off his jacket while laying on it.

Sam’s leg is bobbing nervously up and down as he sits on the edge of the bed. He’s biting his lower lip trying to contain the need and want growing in his loins. He turns and looks at Dean lying there wrestling with his jacket and chuckles. “Ya know,” he’s cut off by Dean’s abrupt actions.

“Holy shit I hate suits,” he stands up and hastily removes the entire suit and shoes. He stands there in just his boxer briefs and socks stretching his arms above his head. “Ahhh much better,” he says before lying back on the bed again.

 

Sam’s eyes are glued to him; the thick contours of his body, his bowed legs crossed at the ankles and the way he has his hand lying across his belly just above the waistband of his boxers, like it’s poised and ready to snake down so that he can touch himself at any second.

He swallows hard and tries to regain some control but he’s sweating, his cock is twitching against his own boxers and his heart is racing a mile a minute. His mouth is dry and he finds it hard to say anything at all so he doesn’t, just stares at Dean with a desperate want.

“What,” Dean questions.

“Nothing,” it comes out soft and broken. He feels like his tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth.

“You’re staring at me, what’s wrong,” he says as he sits up and leans towards Sam.

Sam jumps up and heads to the bathroom. “I need a drink of water,” he doesn’t shut the door just turns on the water and scoops handfuls up into his mouth. He feels like he can’t drink enough to stop the dryness in his mouth.

“Are you alright Sammy,” Dean’s standing behind him now watching him drink from the faucet.

Sam feels him watching him, hears him but doesn’t know what he’s saying, everything is a blur.

Dean presses against Sam and puts his hand on his back. “Hey, are you alright,” he’s worried.

Suddenly Sam feels Dean on him, Dean’s flaccid cock pressing into his ass while his hand is on his back and he can’t contain himself any longer, he stands up, turns around and shoves Dean against the wall with both hands pinning him there by the shoulders.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s,” he’s cut off by Sam’s mouth crashing into his with a semi brutal kiss. He’s surprised by the suddenness of it since Sam isn’t usually the aggressor in the relationship but he likes it none the less and kisses back with matched intensity.

Sam’s pressing his entire body into Dean’s, he has him completely trapped against the wall as he grinds into him, his thigh working Dean’s cock into full erection. The sloppy wet sounds of their kissing and the tiny mewling whimpers echo off of the tiled walls as they devour each other. Their tongues snaking around each other, teeth raking over lips and nipping playfully as Sam holds Dean’s head, thumbs perched along his jaw line just below his ears. It’s desperate and playful, erotic and sensual, intense and tender but much more than they have ever felt before.

Sam stops and looks into Dean’s eyes. “How much do you want this,” he asks with a feral tone.

“As much as you,” his hands move down Sam’s body to the top of his trousers and find the belt buckle, he’s trying to undo it when Sam pulls away.

“Then let’s fucking do it,” Sam snarls as he pulls Dean towards the bed.

Dean likes Sam’s attitude, he likes this take control personality he’s showing him and he wonders where he’s been hiding it all these years.

He throws Dean on the bed and rips off his boxer shorts, his hard cock springing up to fall back on his belly, Sam smiles at the glistening head before he strips off his own clothes with haste.

Dean licks his lips as he watches Sam’s hard cock swinging with each of Sam’s movements. He wants to take it in his mouth, taste the pearl of precome resting on the slit so he sits up to get into position to take it but Sam pushes him backwards onto the bed again. “You’ll suck my cock the way I want you to,” he says with a devious smile as he climbs up Dean’s body, his long thighs stopping at Dean’s shoulders.

Dean smiles as Sam rests his cock against his mouth and smears his parted lips with the wetness. He moans with pleasure as the silky head caresses the tender flesh, his tongue comes out to dart over the slit and Sam moans with great pleasure.

“Yeah fuck yeah Dean,” he’s breathless and lost in the feeling when Dean takes the head into his mouth sending Sam into a rambling of dirty talk. “Fucking suck my cock, use those perfect cock sucking lips, yeah do it,” he’s so lost in the feeling that he becomes incoherent.

Dean loves it, knows he’s giving Sam pleasure when he gets lost like this but it’s usually when he’s buried in his ass not when he’s sucking his cock. He lets Sam fuck his mouth before pulling away and then kissing him with wet sloppy kisses.

“Your fucking mouth,” Sam says in between sucking Dean’s lower lip and slipping his tongue inside for a taste of him. “Your mouth should be illegal, it’s like a drug, addictive,” his words are slurred like he’s drunk.

Dean lets Sam plunder his mouth enjoying every nip and lick he receives. He loves the difference, how it’s not like any other time they’ve fucked, it’s intense and animalistic, like Sam’s driven by some feral force and he loves every second of it.

When Sam pulls off he works his way down Dean’s body, the need to get off, to relieve the pounding in his balls as his cock throbs with the need to come. He settles between Dean’s legs and puts their cocks together before spitting on his palm and wrapping his big hand around them both at once. He starts slowly moving up and down gliding his cock a little bit up and down against Dean’s as his hand squeezes the heads together, his thumb working over both leaking heads at once.

He’s grinding into Dean’s balls with his own as his hand strokes them both off at the same time. Dean’s moaning and writhing with Sam’s touch, he has a hold of his wrist helping him to work up and down their shafts. He puts two of Sam’s fingers in his mouth and shoves them to the back of his throat before sliding them over his flat tongue to the edge of his lips and then back to his throat again.

Sam’s mesmerized by the feeling of their cocks sliding over each other as they’re squeezed together by the pressure of his hand, the way Dean is sucking his fingers is sending even more pleasure to his cock and he can’t hold back, he comes, the white spurts cascading over his hand and Dean’s cock.

Dean sucks hard on Sam’s fingers as he bucks into the wet slippery grip of his lovers hand coated in come. He can’t hold back any longer as the sensations make his balls tense up and his heart race, his stomach feels tight with the heat that is pooling there. A thin sheen of sweat covers Dean’s body as he works into Sam’s fist and he grunts out a loud guttural sound as he comes hot and slick, the wet mess mingling with Sam’s as he pumps him through the orgasm.

Sam’s spent and falls forward on top of Dean who wraps his arms around Sam and holds him tight as they breathe into each other trying hard to come down from their orgasms.

“That was different,” Dean says breathlessly a silly smile painted across his mouth.

“Yeah,” Sam’s panting too. He thinks about this sex compared to the empty fucking he does with Ruby and he knows this is more, better, something deeper than just getting off to satiate the need and it makes him smile just a little bit. Although he feels guilty because it’s still a selfish desire brought on by the high of the demon blood.

Dean’s caressing Sam’s back. “I like it, mixing it up a bit, it was hot,” he says kissing the top of Sam’s head.

“Yeah,” Sam’s hesitant but glad he liked it; he just doesn’t want it to be something he starts to need every time though.

 

 

 

  


  
**~~~_/\\_~~~**  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Black Magic Woman is repetitively looping as Sam searches his jeans for his phone. He knows it’s Ruby, it’s her ring tone. “Hey,” he sounds cheerful as the water drips off of his hair and the towel around his waist drops a little more off of his hips.

“Hey yourself, I heard you went gung ho at the church and sent one back to the pit,” she sounds upset.

“Yeah, it had to be done,” he sits on the bed and rubs a smaller towel through his hair.

“What were you thinking Sammy, they’re gonna know you’re on to them,” she’s almost scolding him like a child.

“Look Ruby, I had too,” he’s defensive. “Where are you?”

“Walking towards your motel room, where’s Dean?” she searches the parking lot for the Impala.

“Went to get us something for breakfast about twenty minutes ago,” Sam replied.

“Think we have time?” she’s standing in front of the motel room door now.

Sam knows what she’s asking, he knows what she’s offering him and he wants to say _No_ while every cell of his body screams **_Yes_**. “Yes,” it comes out before he can resist.

“Great then open the door, the clocks ticking,” she shuts off her phone and gives him a sultry dark eyed stare as she pushes past him when he opens the door. “About time, a girl could freeze out there.”

They don’t waste any time, there’s no seduction, she just takes off her jacket and slits her forearm. The crimson droplets don’t even have time to make streaks on her skin before Sam’s on them lapping them up, sucking at the cut like a baby suckling at its Mother’s tit.

She watches him, her eyes never leaving him as she strokes his wet hair. She treats him like a pet, like her very own lap dog who gets his very special treat when she feels he’s in need, not when he wants it but when she gives it to him.

He feels her pulling her arm away and he holds tighter, pushes his face into the warm wetness of it before she rips it away completely. He looks up into her eyes, his mouth painted with a red ring; she runs her finger under his lower lip like she’s removing a smear of something and then puts it in his mouth.

He’s watching her, knows what comes next and wants it but doesn’t want it. He doesn’t seem to care that his mouth is covered in red quickly drying to a sticky goo blood; he’s not worried about anything but how she might react if he doesn’t do the normal thing and ride her into the oblivion of his high.

She opens her legs and invites him in as she unbuttons her jeans and shimmies them off her hips. He just watches her going through the motions, her tongue darting over the swell of her lower lip. He never kisses her, well there was that one time but it was the first time and the last. He never gives her any encouragement to want this, he just takes what he needs and that is that.

It’s a need, a desire to fulfill the entire experience and it doesn’t hurt that his cock is making a tent out of the towel around his hips. His hands quickly slip up her thighs as he crawls on top of her. Her hands pull the towel away and before he can stop himself he’s using her body again, taking what he needs and then shoving her to the side.

He’s in the bathroom like always when she leaves, never saying good-bye to her, just hating himself for what he’s done with her and what she’s done to him. When the door closes it’s a relief and he isn’t going to lie about it, as much as he doesn’t want her to ever come back, he knows he’ll be looking for her in a few days to get his next fix.

Sam’s at the computer when Dean comes in the door carrying a large white box and a brown paper cup. “Eggs, sausage and home fries,” he sets it on the table next to Sam. “Oh and coffee, sorry they don’t make foo foo frappuccinos.”

“Thanks,” he looks inside the box and then up at Dean, “its funny how I asked for a fruit bowl, a short stack and an orange juice, however did you manage to translate that into a lumberjack breakfast?” he opens the lid completely and frowns at the mess inside.

“It’s time to eat like a man, eggs, pig, and potatoes, that’s a man’s breakfast,” Dean rubs his belly.

“Yeah a man with heart disease,” he takes a bite of the potatoes and eggs. “So I found something while you were gone.

Dean looks interested. “Okay spill it Tom Thumb,” he smirks as he leans over Sam’s shoulder.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Anyway, I found this incantation for exorcising more than one demon at a time. It will take both of us to perform it, which isn’t really a problem; the problem lies in doing it during the ritual.”

“And problem number two, where do they perform the rituals?” Dean asks as he picks a potato out of Sam’s takeout box and pops it in his mouth.

“All the bodies were found in different locations but maybe that isn’t where the rituals were performed, maybe they were dumped there to take suspicion off of the actual ritual site,” Sam pulls the crime data up on the computer and triangulates where the bodies were found.

“How did you crack the police database?” Dean asks with great interest since they have never been able to do it before.

“Oh, easy, I got a password from one of the locals to access it remotely since you know, we’re FBI Agents and all,” Sam chuckles.

“Smooth.”

“Okay here, I think I’ve got it. Here is body number one and then number two not too far away but three is in a completely different area, maybe to keep the cops from putting a pattern together,” he points to the screen showing Dean how everything seems to emulate from one common area. “And if you notice they are all just a little over a mile away from the Church,” he taps his pen cap on the screen over the church.

“Jinkies Scooby, I think you’ve got it, old Mr. Vicker did it in the church with demons” Dean mocks Velma from Scooby Doo.

 

Sam rolls his eyes as he takes a bite of cold eggs. “You doubted my skills of deduction?” he lifts his eyebrow and gives Dean a questionable glare.

“I never doubt anything about you Sammy,” he leans over and kisses Sam on the forehead. “So it’s stake out take out at the church tonight?”

Sam sighs. “Yes Dean, burgers and pie tonight.”

“Alright then,” he rubs his hands together. “Better get some shut eye if I’m gonna be up all night,” he lays down on the bed. “Care to join me,” he pats the empty side of the bed.

Sam makes a face like he’s thinking about it and then lunges onto the bed. “Are you sure sleep is what you have in mind?”

“Of course,” Dean makes the Boy Scout’s oath sign. “Scouts honor,” he kisses Sam gently on the mouth.

 

They park across the street far away from the streetlamp at the edge of the church parking lot as they watch the parishioners file in for evening services.

“These are some pretty devout demons,” Dean says as he bites into his oversized cheeseburger.

“You have to keep your flock in hand when you’re using them as meat suits Dean,” he rubs his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip to wipe away some ketchup that is smeared there.

Dean smiles and winks at Sam for the loving gesture. “Thanks,” the word is barely even out before he’s sinking his teeth into the burger again.

It’s been about an hour and Sam notices something not quite right about the lighting coming through the windows. “Does that look like candlelight to you,” he looks over at Dean.

“Yeah, so, it’s a church they light candles don’t they?”

“Yes but first they don’t turn out all of the lights. Think we better check it out,” Sam’s opening his car door to get out.

They make their way up to the church; Sam is just tall enough to see inside one of the windows. “Dean, they’re doing something, it looks likes a ritual.

Dean runs back to the car and pops the trunk open; he takes out the books with the incantation in them, the colt and a rifle.

He walks up to Sam who is waiting by the entrance and shoves the rifle and a book at him,” Here you take the rifle, I’ve got the colt, now lets go gank us some demons,” he reaches for the door handle.

Sam put his hand on Dean’s wrist and looks him directly in the eyes with concern. “Dean, wait, shouldn’t we be a bit stealthier?”

“Shit Sammy, always with the cool head. Okay, you take the back, I’ll take the front,” its like he can’t wait to burst in there, like he’s a little bit out of control for some reason.

Sam runs around to the back of the church and quietly opens the door; he sneaks inside looking around when he hears Dean barging inside of the chapel with no finesse at all.

“I’m hurt that I wasn’t invited to the soiree,” Dean announces as he aims the colt at the circle of demons at the front of the chapel.

They all stop and look at him, their black eyes shining in the dim light of the candles.

Silently and with gun drawn, Sam steps through the doorway into the chapel, he’s observing the situation. He watches Dean confidently moving down the center aisle, the colt aimed peerlessly at the demons on the pulpit stage. He can’t understand why the other demons sitting in the pews aren’t attacking Dean, only watching him. He makes direct eye contact with Dean and something doesn’t seem right when Dean winks at him with a smile.

The demons on the stage just stand there watching and Sam can’t comprehend what is happening. There is only one possible explanation and it’s that Dean has been possessed.

“You can come out Sammy,” Dean calls to him.

Sam takes a deep breath and makes the split second decision to pretend like he doesn’t realize that Dean’s possessed. “Yeah Dean,” he says as he steps out into the room aiming the rifle at the pulpit as he walks over to stands next to Dean. “So what now Dean,” he asks quietly.

“Let’s gank us some demons,” he says giving Sam another wink.

“The book, where’s your book,” he’s looking Dean up and down as he opens his book to reveal the passages for vanquishing the demons.

“Shit, I’ll have to share yours, must have dropped mine on the way in,” he leans closer to Sam, and now Sam can smell the demon blood coursing through Dean’s veins.

Sam knows he has no choice, he needs to use his gift to vanquish them and there is no time for the incantation, no help from Dean to perform it. He knows he hasn’t had enough blood to vanquish this many demons at once and that he needs more and quickly to do the job. He swallows hard as he looks Dean in the eyes knowing that he has to drink him to get enough power to take all of them down alone before they hurt him or worse possess him and use him to raise Lucifer.

“Yeah, sure Dean,” he says as he leans in close, his hand snaking into Dean’s belt loop and sneaking his knife out.

Dean starts to read the passage from the book, purposely mispronouncing the first words. The demons on stage pretend to writhe as if they are being exorcised.

Sam quickly puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder catching him by surprise. He shoves Dean to the ground effortlessly.

“What the fuck Sammy!,” Dean yells and before he can start to struggle Sam is on top of him with the knife at his throat.

Sam yells out some words from the incantation, just enough to distract the other demons while he makes his move.

“Forgive me Dean,” he whispers as he cuts into Dean’s flesh, the knife making sparks on his skin as if cutting over flint. The red blood starts to spill over the blade and Sam replaces the sharp edge with his mouth. He’s holding Dean’s body down with his entire weight as it struggles underneath him.

“What the fuck are you doing,” the demon screams with Dean’s voice.

Sam puts more weight on him as he sucks relentlessly at the wound. He is being fueled by the thought of saving Dean and vanquishing the demons.  
The sound of Dean’s heart beating in his ears is only hushed by the sound of pounding footsteps as the other demons rush off of the stage to attack him. He pulls off of the seeping wound and quickly turns around to look at them. His eyes are black; his mouth is stained red with blood as he sneers at them. “No you don’t,” he says coldly.

He raises one hand up while still pinning Dean’s body to the floor, Sam’s hand is over Dean’s nose and mouth to keep the demon inside of him until he’s finished with the others. He directs all of his energy at the rushing mob; they stop dead in their tracks as the black smoke rushes out of the bodies with a mighty scream. The bodies drop to the floor like limp rag dolls as the smoke sinks into the red carpet like a boiling mass of sludge. Sam quickly turns his attentions back to Dean who is still possessed.

“Hang on Dean,” he whispers in his ear as he takes a few last laps at the wound before taking his hand off his face and putting his palm on Dean’s chest. He closes his eyes and concentrates fully on willing the Demon out of his brother’s body, the smoke vomiting from his mouth like a screaming fountain and then quickly falling to the floor and sinking away.

Dean blinks and focuses on Sam. “Sammy,” his voice is weak as he’s clearly confused and exhausted.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here,” he scoops Dean up and slings him over his shoulder as they quickly make their way out to the car.

 

 

 

 

  


  
**~~~_/\\_~~~**  
  


 

 

 

Back at the motel Dean is resting on the bed after Sam bandages up his wound. He’s watching Sam as he paces back and forth biting his fingernails. “What’s wrong Sammy,” he questions.

“Nothing,” he knows it’s a lie but he can’t tell Dean the truth, that he’s hopped up on the demon blood he sucked out of him while he was possessed, he’s not even sure Dean remembers it.

Dean remembers everything, remembers feeling the demon enter him and he remembers its plan to use Sam as the sacrifice just to make Dean watch his soul be consumed by the ritual. He remembers Sam knocking him down, cutting him and sucking on the wound like a vampire before exorcising the demons with his mind like a Jedi mind trick. He remembers it all and is a more than a little freaked out by it.

He thinks about it longer than he wants too but then has to ask, has to know when his little brother became a monster in Sammy Winchester’s clothing. “When did you know you could exorcise demons with your mind after drinking their blood,” he asks with disgust.

Sam jerks his head to look over at Dean. He’s filled with a mix of fear and confusion as he looks at his brother laying there nursing the wound he had made on his shoulder so that he could drink his blood, the demon’s blood. He stammers on his answer. “You were gone Dean, I needed an edge.”

“That’s not what I asked you,” he says dryly, his eyes never leaving Sam’s.

“It’s what the mind tricks were for, it’s what the yellow eyed demon did to me,” he looks away and swallows hard. He doesn’t want to say Ruby’s name, to tell him that once Dean was in hell Ruby had come back to him and told him she could give him the answers to stopping Lilith. She told him there was only one way to stop the demons and get Dean back from hell. Ruby taught him how to drain them of their powerful blood, to feed from them first and then send them back to the pit. Sam can’t bring himself to say that now he’s addicted and that Ruby keeps him supplied. He’s repulsed by the things he’s done with her, to her, for her behind Dean’s back, even in their own bed. He’s ashamed and it takes all his willpower to meet his brother’s eyes.

“That’s not what I asked you Sam. When did you know or how did you know you could do it,” he waits for the right answer.

“After you went to hell,” he sits on the edge of the bed; tears are welling in his eyes with everything he wants to say but can’t.

“How,” Dean wants to know it all.

Sam touches Dean’s arm, the heat sending pulses of electricity through him. He’s still high on the blood and can’t seem to come down without the physical release. He looks away with shame as he struggles to say it. “Ruby showed me,” his eyes close as he waits for the scathing lecture about demons being his undoing.

 

“Ruby,” Dean grumbles as he repositions himself. “I get it though,” he’s accepting that Sam needed someone to say those things to him, to give him some form of hope even if it was misguided. “She hasn’t been around lately has she?” he looks directly at Sam, checking to see if he’s going to lie.

“No,” he says it like he really means it, doesn’t flinch or half smile at all and it scares him a little that he can lie so well to Dean now.

He studies Sam’s expression and satisfied with it he smiles. “Good.”

Sam touches Dean’s bandages lightly, running his fingertips off of them down to the warm flesh of his chest. “I’m sorry,” he says in a whisper as he lets the light touch dance over Dean’s skin.

“It’s alright Sammy, you thought it was the only way to save me, I forgive you,” he puts his hand over Sam’s and smiles at him.

Their eyes meet and Sam can’t resist any longer, he leans down and kisses Dean, their lips pressing tight together with a tender touch. Sam’s hand moves to Dean’s chest and he strokes the deep groove between his pecs. Dean can never resist this move and gives in to Sam by putting his hand on his hip and squeezing, telling him its okay he wants this too.

Sam’s hands are roaming all over Dean’s naked body as his mouth is working soft kisses along Dean’s collarbone. Their sweat is slicking the glide as they writhe and undulate into each other. Dean’s tongue is wrapped around Sam’s as they breathlessly suck at each other’s mouths, the passion fueled desire filling every inch of space between them.

Dean’s hand is wrapped firmly around Sam’s cock as he strokes him to full orgasm, the hot spurts covering Dean’s belly in a warm mess.

Sam’s grip loosens as he arches up with his own orgasm but he never stops stroking Dean’s cock, the long loose strokes quickening and sending shockwaves of pleasure through Dean as he bucks into the touch. Their hips grinding into each others with each movement and Sam still continues to push down on him with his full weight. Dean’s eyes close and he lets the feeling wash over him like a warm blanket as his orgasm builds until he ultimately climaxes. Sam’s hand is pumping the come up and down his shaft trying to squeeze every drop out of him.

When Dean feels the loss of Sam’s grip he opens his eyes to see Sam licking his long cum covered fingers clean with a pleased smile on his face.

“MMMM,” Sam says enjoying every lick.

Dean exhales on a tiny moan. “Jesus Sammy that looks fucking hot,” he runs his thumb under Sam’s lower lip touching the glistening streak smeared there.

“Can’t help it, you always taste so good,” He runs his tongue over his thumb to take the last smear off and savor it.

 

Dean’s dreams are fueled by Sam’s bloodlust; the thoughts of him sucking at his wound fill his nocturnal thoughts. He wakes up when he feels Sam shift in bed and he worries about how much it’s bothering him that his brother is sucking demon blood with _good_ intentions. He rolls on his side and watches Sam sleeping, watches his pleasant innocent expression and he can’t believe that there are any dark desires hidden there but he also knows that there are.

 

 

 

  


  
**~~~_/\\_~~~**  
  


 

 

 

 

Sam nudges Dean to wake him up. “Morning sunshine,” he puts a brown paper cup in his face. “Coffee,” he urges.

Dean rolls over and smiles at the smell of coffee wafting in his face. “MMM, you know how to make a guy smile in the morning,” he sits up and takes the cup pulling off the plastic lid and blowing on it before he takes a long satisfying swallow.

“Well there is coffee or a wake up blow job and from the way you were thrashing around last night in your sleep, I figured coffee would be a more reasonable wake up call,” he laughs before taking a drink of his coffee.

“Depends on if there’s donuts or sandwiches in that bag over there,” Dean says eyeing the white bag on the table.

“Donuts,” Sam tosses him the bag.

“Way better than a wake up blow job,” he says taking out a large powdered one.

“So I’m guessing since the case is over we’re moving on to the next town,” Sam asks opening the laptop ready to scan for the next case.

“No big hurry but if do find something wonder boy, I’m game for a new hunt.”

Four hours later Sam finds a lead and they’re back in the Impala again heading down the highway to the next town, to their next hunt.

When they pull over for the night it’s at the Shady Brook Motel and gift shop. Dean books the room while Sam gets the bags from the trunk. His phone rings with Ruby’s ring tone. He debates not answering it but it’s been four days since he’s seen her and he know she’s wondering why she hasn’t heard from him.

Against his own better judgment he answers it. “Hello?”

“Hey Sammy, where have you been,” Ruby’s voice says cheerfully.

“Busy on a case,” he’s not being overly friendly but not pissy either.

“Yeah, I heard all about that case. Could you have been more open with your powers, I mean sucking Dean while he was possessed, that couldn’t have gone over well.”

“Dean knows all about it now, I told him and he forgave me for using his blood,” he’s watching out for Dean because he doesn’t want him to know he’s still talking to Ruby.

“Yeah, you told him **Everything** , I really doubt that. How about how you’re still going out with me taking down Lilith’s cronies while he’s asleep,” she sounds cocky.

“Yeah well, that’s going to stop so I won’t have to tell him about that. Is there a reason you called me?” he’s sounding a bit pissed off now.

“Okay fine, but I just thought you might be in need of a little pick me up right about now since you spent yourself on those demons at the church. I mean that little bit of Dean’s possessed blood couldn’t have held you for long and not getting your usual release after had to be hard. No pun intended,” she gives him a coy snicker.

“I did just fine and I’m doing fine right now,” he’s lying but he can’t risk letting her know where they are since they’re only here for a night.

“Okay, you know where to find me if you change your mind,” she hangs up the phone.

Sam’s tucking his phone in his pocket when Dean walks up. “Someone call?”

“Uh, telemarketer, it’s terrible how they sell everyone’s numbers now. So where too,” he tries to get off of the subject as fast as possible.

“Okay, whatever Sam,” he hands him the key with the room number on it. “I’ll be back, gonna grab us some grub, the manager says there is a diner down the street. Want anything special?”

“Whatever you’re having,” Sam acts preoccupied.

“Are you sure, it’s gonna be a burger and fries with a slice of pie,” Dean gives him a confused look.

“Yeah I could go for a burger,” he starts to walk away and then turns and points at Dean, “no bacon though.”

Dean laughs at him. “Now I know you’re not going crazy, see you in a little bit.”

When Sam settles in he gets on the laptop to research the case their heading to. His throat starts to feel dry and his fingers feel twitchy. He cracks his knuckles before making tight fists and releasing them stretching his fingers out completely. He feels restless and slightly annoyed. He stretches and cracks his neck, then adjusts his jaw and shoulders. Nothing is helping this annoyed twitchy feeling building in his gut, he passes it off as fatigue and hunger. He looks at the clock and wonders where Dean is with the food.

He can’t sit still for much longer and starts to pace the floor to help release his pent up energy. He looks at the clock again and it’s fifteen minutes later. _Where the hell is Dean?_ he thinks as he bites his fingernails, now he’s looking at his phone thinking about Ruby. He thinks about calling her to meet him somewhere after Dean goes to sleep but he dismisses it as quickly as he thinks about it.

When things start to feel at their worst the door opens and Dean comes in with two bags of food. “Sorry it took so long but they were busy and well you know me, I had to flirt with the waitress a bit,” he gives his patent flirtatious wink for effect. “I think she likes me, tried to keep me there by forgetting to put our orders in,” he chuckles.

Sam’s on edge and disgruntled. “Are you sure you didn’t bang her in the alley first, or was she not skanky enough for you,” his tone is actually mean as he grabs one of the Styrofoam boxes out of the bag and drops it on the table.

“Look Sam, I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but you can stop the attitude right now,” Dean slams his hand down on the table and glares at him, Sam’s trying to evade eye contact.

Sam takes a step back and bites his lower lip, he’s regressing back to when he was a kid and Dean would scold him if he got too uppity with his attitude. “Sorry,” he says as his eyes shift back and forth across the floor before looking up at Dean from beneath his long shaggy bangs. “I’m just really hungry and tired is all, didn’t mean to,” he swallows hard before finishing. “Hurt your feelings or anything, I’m sure she wasn’t skanky at all.”

Dean’s expression softens, he walk around the table to meet Sam’s eyes up close. “It’s okay,” he pats Sam on the shoulder in a show of forgiveness before pushing the food box in his direction. “Better eat while it’s hot cause greasy diner burgers and fries don’t do room temperature very well.”

Sam sighs with relief, glad that he’s forgiven but he’s still not peaceful, he’s still on edge with the want of demon blood. He takes a deep breath and opens the box of food hoping that it helps to ease his cravings a little bit to have a belly full of red meat.

After dinner and some tedious research Sam’s feeling a bit better but still jittery. When they finally do turn in to bed for the night Dean’s out like a light but Sam’s left staring at the ceiling. He can’t sleep, his brain is running a mile a minute and all he can think about is calling Ruby for a meet up but he fights the urge to do it. It feels like hours that he’s been tossing and turning, he’s up most of the night until exhaustion finally takes over and he’s able to drift off into a restless slumber.

His dreams are violent as images of blood and carnage flood them. He’s sweating and breathing heavily, he claws at the sheets like he’s trying to escape while quietly whimpering like a child.

The sounds of Sam’s distress wakes Dean, he rolls over and puts his arm around Sam’s middle pulling him in close while whispering quietly into his hear. “Shhhh, Sammy you’re safe now, I’m here,” he holds him tight until he seems to calm down and relax into his body. Dean can’t remember how many times he had to do this when Sam was younger, after he was completely exposed to hunting and had to do the dirty work of the job. The last time he held him like this was after he had to shoot Madison; those night terrors went on for months.

In the morning Dean is still pressed tight into Sam’s body clutching his waist.

Sam can’t help but notice Dean’s heat all along his back, it’s inviting and arousing, he’s not sure if he wants to do anything about it since he feels like total shit. He’s sweaty and his bones even ache, he’d swear he had the flu if he wasn’t starving hungry.

Slowly moving Dean’s arm off of his side Sam tries to wiggle out of Dean’s hold without waking him but it’s impossible, he wakes up and moves in even closer to Sam. “Mmmm, morning,” he mumbles into the back of Sam’s neck. His hips are pushing his morning erection into Sam’s ass.

Indifferent but becoming more aroused by the second Sam returns the morning greeting. “Morning,” he wiggles his ass a little against the hardening member nudging into his crack.

Dean plants a soft kiss to Sam’s shoulder, the tender heat ghosting over the skin as he moves his hand lower onto Sam’s belly to feel the rippled muscle under his t-shirt. “I’m feeling a little frisky, how about you,” he whispers as his hand makes its way below the thick waistband of Sam’s pajama bottoms to tickle over the line of hair just below his belly button.

“I could be persuaded,” Sam says pushing even closer into Dean as he enjoys the light touches on his overheated skin.

“Persuaded huh,” Dean chuckles a little. His hand moves lower under the pants until he finds Sam’s half hard cock. “Seems like I am quite persuasive without even trying,” his fingers brush over the thickening shaft.

“You think this is all you,” Sam teases as his hand finds its way behind him to smooth over Dean’s slowly gyrating hip. He loves the indentation of Dean’s hip, it’s like a handle to him, gives him something to hold on to while he’s pleasuring him. “Maybe I was having a good dream,” he bites his lower lip.

“About me,” he quips as his hand encircles the now completely hard cock and starts to stroke it.

Sam gasps at the feeling, his fingers digging deeper into Dean’s hip as he starts to move with the strokes. “Maybe, maybe more like your mouth,” his desire is building with each long pull.

“So it’s my mouth you’re thinking about?”

“Always,” Sam’s head falls back as he gasps for air.

“Then you are facing in the wrong direction,” Dean lets go of Sam’s cock so he can roll over onto his back.

 

Moaning at the loss of Dean’s hot touch Sam does as prompted and rolls on to his back, shoves his pants down over his thighs and lets his long cock stand at attention for Dean. “Is this more what you were thinking of,” he teases, his wet lips glistening with the dim light of the room.

“Absolutely, but there is one more thing,” he switches positions so that his head is over Sam’s crotch, he then pulls his boxer briefs down letting the leaking head brush against Sam’s forearm making a long wet streak before putting Sam’s hand on his cock and showing it how to move along the shaft. “Oh yeah Sammy, stroke me off while I suck you down,” he moans before sinking his mouth down on Sam’s throbbing cock.

Sam’s brain is flooded with the image of Dean’s head moving up and down his cock, the feeling of his hot wet mouth sucking him to fruition. He never lasts long during these early morning sexcapades and this morning he isn’t going to last even as long as most, he comes without warning into Dean’s mouth, his whole body shaking with the intense climax.

Dean pulls back but not completely off; he lets Sam coat his mouth with jizz before sinking down again and sucking him completely dry.

Sam’s hand is gripping Dean tightly as he pulls on his aching cock, he feels the skin pulling so he spits on his hand and then starts to stroke again, this time up and over the head squeezing with a gentle grip before slipping down to the base again.

Dean is moaning and grunting, his come covered lips are shining in the small streams of sunlight crossing over his face. His expression is intense as he manages to throw out some profanity. “Jesus fucking Christ Sammy, Yes, yes, damn it, Yes,” his hips are moving in time with Sam’s hand and he lets loose with a loud guttural grunt. Sam’s hand is being covered in come as he squeezes the last few drops out of Dean’s pulsing cock.

“I could go for a tall cup of black coffee right about now,” Dean says as he sits up on the edge of the bed.

“Really, that’s your response to what we just did,” Sam sits up in bed and drapes himself over Dean’s naked back.

“Hey something has to wash this come down and I’m out of beer and whiskey.”

Sam pulls Dean back and kisses him, he swipes his tongue through the inside of Dean’s mouth lapping at it before pulling out and finishing him off with a nip to his lower lip.

“Feel any better now,” he says his hazel eyes glinting with mischievousness.

“I still taste like come but if you want a round two, I think I might be willing,” his hands are gripping Sam’s shoulders tight as he chuckles.

Sam just laughs and gives him a playful peck on the lips this time. “Coffee it is then,” he says getting up to make Dean a cup from the packets of instant the motel provides.

 

After they shower and eat its back on the road again, to the next destination on the hunting map.

Sam’s phone rings several times, it’s Ruby, but he hits ignore and sends her straight to voicemail where he is sure she’s chewing him out with that tone she likes to use that makes him feel like a child. He’s feeling surprisingly good right now, early morning sex with Dean and lots of coffee with extra sugar seem to be helping to fend off the craving, for now.

**[Part2](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/23489.html) **


	2. Beyond Any Control/ Nc-17 Wincest part 2

** **

 

When they pull into town it’s late at night and there hasn’t been a motel sign anywhere but that’s okay because they’re looking for a specific hotel anyway, a haunted hotel that is. The streets are narrow and the Impala just fits through the car lined streets. Gas lamps light the streets and Sam thinks, _It’s like a walk through time_.

Dean sees a red neon sign that says **Hotel Imperial**. “Looks like we found the place to lay our heads,” he gives Sam a knowing wink.

Dean books the room while Sam gets the duffel, it’s the usual deal but this time Sam has to go inside too since it’s a hotel and not a motel. It looks swanky with its moral painted walls and brass lighting fixtures but an old woman is the manager not some fancy stiff shirt, there are no computers just old fashioned registry books and doors with keys not key cards like at a Hilton. Sam’s impressed by its ambience. “I guess you’re the hot spot in town,” he says joking with the clerk.

“Mostly ghost hunters and people who want to stay in room 66,” she replies dryly.

Dean looks at her surprised. “So you know this place is haunted?”

“Of course, do you think we would ever get any business in this little town way off of the highway if we weren’t haunted,” she acts like he’s stupid for even asking.

“But, I mean the murders,” Dean says looking back at Sam.

“What murders?” She asks with interest.

“The ones here in this newspaper article,” Dean takes the article out of his pocket.

“Son there weren’t any murders. That’s a promotional advertisement for our annual murder mystery. We’re booked solid next weekend, **The Imperial Hotel dubbed the hotel hell where no one gets out alive after the ghastly murders in 1947. Room 66 has taken two more lives this month in suspicious ways.** and then the sheriff gives a fake interview and they print it up in the crimes sections all over the country, see the words,” she points to them. “See more on page 6,” she points out the fine print. “If you had gone to page six you would have seen the complete ad on how to book a room here for the weekend, complete with our rates.”

Dean rolls his eyes and throws Sam a disgruntled glare. “Well, I’m so sorry, we thought you were really bothered by the haunting,” Dean smiles and signs the registry.

“Oh dear no, she is our bread and butter, granted she gets out of hand with the moaning and breaking things during high visitation but we wouldn’t get rid of her for anything,” she hands Dean the key to room 66. “Are you sure you still want room 66, because we want to keep our ghost and it’s the haunted room?”

“Any room other than 66 is fine,” he says smiling his charming grin.

“As you wish, ghost hunter,” she looks down at the book. “Smith,” she hands him a new key. “Enjoy your stay.”

Dean throws his duffel on the bed. “How could you not have seen that Sammy, I mean for Pete’s sake, it’s a festival for ghost scares,” he sits on the edge of the bed.

“Dean, come on, you took the paper from me and I never saw it again, then on the internet there was all this information about this hotel but no mention of any ghost festivals, you can’t get mad at me for this.”

“I’m not mad, just, I don’t even know. Just seems a waste to have driven all this way for nothing. I need a beer,” he pulls the keys from his pocket. “I’ll be back.”

“Maybe I want to come too,” Sam says.

“Maybe I want to be alone for a little bit,” Dean walks out the door leaving Sam standing in the middle of the room.

Dean’s been gone for a few hours now and Sam’s listening to an old movie on the television while he surfs the net when it hits him, he gets a cold feeling in his gut, his hands feel restless and he starts to think about it, about the blood. He tries everything not too, even watches porn that Dean’s bookmarked but it just keeps getting worse. He knows its been gently nagging at him all day but he’s been able to keep it at bay. Now that he’s alone in the hotel room thought, it’s creeping up on him fast.

His phone rings with that familiar tone. It’s Ruby, it’s like she knows he’s craving, she can sense it, she’s a demon and his dealer. He stares at her name in big bold letters on the face of his phone. He thinks about ignoring it again, thinks about answering it but all he does is stare at it through the first chorus of Black Magic Woman before he does answer it.

“Hey,” he tries to sound nonchalant.

“Hey yourself, I left you like four messages, why didn’t you get back to me,” she’s using that voice again.

“Look Ruby I’ve been busy, we’re on a case.” She cuts him off.

“Where?” is all she asks him.

“Canfield, Ohio.”

“Staying where?” she prompts him yet again.

“Imperial Hotel,” he can’t believe how easily he tells her everything.

“And Dean?”

“At a bar somewhere, due home anytime now,” he feels like he’s under some Jedi mind trick or something but he knows it’s his deep down desire to have what she can give him.

“Call me when your alone, I’ll be there,” she hangs up the phone.

By the time Dean gets back, Sam’s somewhat of a wreck. He’s sweating and shivering as he lies in their bed covered up to his neck with blankets.

“You sick,” his speech is a bit slurred.

“Yeah,” is all Sam says as he turns over and away from Dean.

“Need some water or medicine or something,” Dean scoots in next to him and feels his forehead. “Damn, you’re burning up,” he stumbles into the bathroom and gets a cool wet washcloth to put on his head. “Need to go to the hospital or something,” he’s stroking Sam’s hair.

“No, the cloth feels really good though,” Sam’s on the edge, wants to leave, run out and find any demon he can and drink it dry but the washcloth does feel really good. It calms the cravings, at least until tomorrow when he can get Ruby here.

 

Dean doesn’t even bother to completely undress just kicks his boots off and snuggles in next to Sam. “I’m not bothering you am I?”

Sam twitches against his heat. “No, it’s comforting actually,” he means it, Dean’s body is the only thing holding him together right now because if truth be told, if it wasn’t for Dean and his disapproval of this whole mess, he’d be sucking Ruby’s wrist right now and hating himself for it later.

In the morning Sam isn’t much better, he hasn’t slept all night and the blood in his veins feels like its boiling.

“I think you should go to the hospital, you’re on fire,” Dean puts a fresh washcloth on Sam’s forehead.

“I’ll be fine,” he says with a dry mouth, his lips are cracked and he can barely keep his eyes focused.

“But you are really, really sick,” Dean strokes Sam’s hair lovingly.

“I’ve been sicker. You know what I would love,” his voice cracks and he clears his throat. “I’d love one of those frozen slushy things, red fruit juice flavored like you’d get me when we were kids and I was sick,” he smiles up at Dean timidly.

“One red fruit slush puppy coming right up,” he grabs his keys and turns around before leaving. “I’ll be back as fast as I can.”

The second Sam hears the Impala roar off he drags himself out of bed and calls  
Ruby.

“Hey Sammy,” she’s cheery probably because she knows what he needs.

“Dean’s gone for about an hour, how fast can you get over here,” he’s shaking from head to toe.

“Actually I’m a few doors down, be right there, Sammy.”

It’s not even two minutes until she’s opening the unlocked door. Sam’s pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

“There you are,” he’s walking to her like he’s going to hug her with the feeling of relief that is flooding over him.

“Whoa there cowboy,” she’s assessing his behavior. “You sure are happy to see me, not quite like you,” she holds him back by putting her hands on his chest.

“Come on Ruby, I need some,” he’s pleading with her, begging almost.

“So I’m just some blood call now? Sam, the blood is to keep you strong to fight Lilith not to serve as some drug,” she walks past him and grins when he can’t see her face.

“But how can I be strong if I need it, shouldn’t having it make me stronger when I get like this? Besides I don’t want Dean suspecting anything like me still drinking demon blood since I told him I only did it to save him but don’t do it at all anymore.”

“So lying to Dean about it huh, sounds like addictive behavior to me,” She turns away from him again and gives an evil smirk.

“We always lie to each other, nothing new there,” he walks up behind her and strokes her hair. “You love how I get when I’ve had some, the way I take you,” he closes his eyes and tugs on her long black hair. He hates what he does when their done, how he needs her in that sexual way to even out the high, but what can he do, he’d rather be fucking Dean but she’s all that’s in front of him to use.

She sighs hard before turning around, pretending to be giving into him because he sweet talked her but all along it is her plan to keep him coming back for more. “Okay Sammy,” she bites her lower lip playfully as she slips her fingers into his front pocket and takes his pocketknife out.

He’s watching her with great interest, his mouth is watering for it and he licks his lips as he sees her opening the knife up.

“I’m sure it’s sharp,” she opens the blade and runs it over her fingertip letting a few trickles of blood drip from the slit before wiping them over Sam’s lips.

He licks his lips and savors the warm coppery taste. “Mmmm,” he can’t help himself he lets the pleasurable sound moan out.

She crooks her finger at him as she leads him to the bed. She slips off her jacket and sits down pulling Sam to his knees willingly as he settles between her legs and watches the pale flesh of her forearm.

She slips the edge over her arm making a thin slice in the flesh. “Is this what you want,” she says holding it up to Sam’s mouth as the blood starts to seep from it.

Sam is almost uncontrollable, he’s breathing hard and salivating at the thought of sucking her arm, his cock is hard and he’s driven by an intense need. He sinks his face down on the wound and with a muffled groan he laps at it. “Yes, oh yes,” he pants out.

He hasn’t even started to drink when the door opens up.

“Hey Sam, I need…” Dean stops dead in his tracks at what he sees, the image of Sam on his knees between Ruby’s legs with her arm in his mouth. “What the fuck is going on here,” he shouts.

Sam pulls off of her, turns around, the shining red of her blood still wet on his lips. He’s mortified, scared and bewildered all at once. “Dean,” he says it like he’s a little child who’s been caught doing something really bad.

Ruby starts to laugh a horrible maniacal laugh as she watches Dean storm towards them. “What’s the matter Dean want a little taste,” she teases. “There is enough to go around.”

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM BITCH!” he yells as he grabs Sam by the shoulder and pulls him backwards. “What are you thinking Sam,” he grabs Ruby by the arm and squeezes the wound. “Get the Fuck out Demon Bitch,” he throws her body towards the door.

She stumbles but regains her balance. “Not without my jacket,” she starts back over for it like Dean’s anger hasn’t even fazed her.

“Are you deaf, Get the FUCK out!!,” he pulls the demon blade from the sheath behind his jacket. “I suggest you buy a new one or this blade is going to cut right through you and there won’t be any sex afterwards,” he holds the blade in the direction of her chest.

“NO Dean, Stop,” Sam yells as he clambers to his feet. “It’s not her fault,” he tries to sound convincing but he knows full well that it is her fault and that he let her make him the begging fool he’s become. “Just, let her go,” he pleads with Dean.

“Shut the fuck up Sam and sit your ass down,” he points at a chair, “right now this,” he points to himself and Ruby, “is between me and her, I’ll deal with you in a minute.”

Sam obeys and sits down. He looks at Ruby and then back at Dean before lowering his head in shame.

Ruby looks at Sam and then back at Dean who is stepping ever closer with the large knife, she holds her hands up in surrender. “Hey no need to get wieldy with the blade, I’m outty,” she turns tail and quickly leaves.

Dean turns to Sam who is still sitting in the chair like a scolded child. “What were you thinking, did drinking my blood when I was possessed make you want it again?” he’s confused and bewildered by the entire thing. “What Sam, tell me.”

Sam looks up at him with sad eyes and takes a deep breath. “No Dean, if I am going to be honest I am going to be honest about the whole thing.”

“Then lets be honest Sam,” he sits down across from him at the table.

“I’ve been drinking the blood all along, I never stopped,” he won’t look Dean in the eyes because he’s lied to him so much.

“So, you’ve been sucking on Ruby for how long,” he doesn’t want to believe it because he should have seen the signs but what signs, it’s not like he was doing an actual drug that has tell tale signs.

“Since right after you went to hell. She came to me like I told you; she offered me a way to stop Lilith, and to maybe save you. I couldn’t believe that drinking demon blood would enhance my powers that Yellow Eyes gave me with his blood but she gave me a few drops and the things I could do to demons was incredible.”

“So you turned into some kind of blood induced superhero whose power is exorcising demons?”

“Something like that, I felt strong and the more I drank the more power I had and the more demons I could gank at once. I did start to notice though after a few months that I no longer just wanted it to work but I started to need it to just get by on a day to day basis.”

“So you’re a fucking blood junkie,” Dean raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

“If you want to put it like that, then yes I became a blood junkie.”

“Sam I don’t know what to say, how did you get it once I came back, when we were together so much of the time?”

“If you went out I’d meet Ruby somewhere, or before you woke up I’d slip out to meet her.”

“So all those mornings you brought me coffee and breakfast you were out sucking demon blood beforehand,” he looks confused and disgusted.

“Not every time but yeah most of the time.”, Sam says.

“No what, do you want me to forgive you, to just say; Oh it’s okay Sammy we all have our faults and slap you on the hand, now just don’t do it anymore and forgive you?” Dean’s level of sarcasm is off the charts.

“I don’t know what I want you to do but I do know I need to forgive myself for what I’ve done because believe it or not, I hated myself after every meeting with her, hated what I was doing but couldn’t stop myself from wanting it.”

“So this sickness you’ve been having,” he looks Sam straight in the eyes.

“Withdrawal sickness,” Sam closes his eyes and exhales hard, its good to admit it but hard to admit it to Dean.

“Yeah, I kind of figured that out just now. Well Sam, seems like you have a hard road of getting clean and no matter how I feel about what you’ve done, I’m going to help you through it. You need me or I doubt you’ll make it through,” he reaches across the table and touches Sam’s hand. “I love you, doesn’t mean I like you at this very moment though, you fucking lied to me for months, this honesty thing doesn’t make that right between us but it does open the door.”

“Yeah,” Sam lifts his head and gives a slight smile before turning his hand and taking Dean’s in his, “seems like we have a lot of healing to do.”

It’s been a very long three weeks. They don’t hunt, and they move into a cheap sleazy motel on the outskirts of town to detox Sam. It's full of long sleepless nights of imaginary terror and physical tremors, of screaming and fighting against the restraints Dean has to put on him so that he doesn’t hurt himself, or Dean.

Sam’s out of his mind most of the time, doesn’t even know where he is or who Dean is. He talks to demons that aren’t there, sees their father, begs for help from Ruby, and calls out to Bobby to come save him from this hell.

He’s at his lowest when he thinks his skin is boiling off, then suddenly he has his moment of lucidity and realizes he’s out of his mind.

It kills Dean to watch Sam going through this hell but what can he do besides let him ride it out, he got himself into this. He calls Bobby most days just to hear another voice that isn’t screaming in pain or torture. He rarely leaves the motel room but when he does it’s only for a brief time for supplies and food. He tries to get Sam to eat but it’s useless, he’ll drink a little water when he’s lucid but mostly he vomits if he tries to eat.

It’s a cold morning and Dean can see his breath when he steps outside for a moment of fresh air, preparing himself for another day of Sam’s hell when he hears Sam calling him.

“Dean, Dean,” Sam’s voice is weak, it’s tired and his mouth is beyond dry, his cracked lips bleeding a little as he licks them with his parched tongue.

Dean takes a deep breath and steps back inside. “Sam,” he’s expecting some kind of lunatic ranting but is surprised when he calmly speaks to him.

“What day is it,” Sam asks confused.

“Wednesday, why?”, Dean questions.

“How long have I been here,” he’s looking around the room not even tugging on his restraints.

“Honestly, three weeks,” he sits down on the bed next to Sam and touches his forehead.

“That long huh? Can I have a drink of water,” he’s still licking his parched lips with his sandpaper tongue.

“Sure,” Dean gets him a glass of water and helps him to sit up and sip it.

“Thanks,” Sam smiles. “Think I could get out of these restraints today,” he moves his limbs a little.

“How are you feeling,” Dean asks with caution.

“Horrible but a bit more normal than I have been,” he sighs deep before putting his hand on Dean’s thigh. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“How about a shower and some hot food,” Dean says removing Sam’s restraints.

“That shower sounds really good but maybe just some dry toast and tea, my stomach doesn’t seem like it could take anything really solid yet,” he moves his limbs and stretches before sitting up on the edge of the bed.

“Toast and tea it is,” Dean smiles as he helps a very weak Sam to the bathroom.

It takes about a week before Sam is recovered, there are apologies on a daily basis and he tries very hard to make the last month up to Dean because he knows there is no way he can ever make up for the deception.

They find a hunt a few states over, “I think it’s a ghost thing,” Dean says as he packs his duffle bag.

“It is going to feel so good to back in the saddle again,” Sam says finishing his packing too.

“I’m gonna take the bags out and pack the trunk up,” Dean kisses Sam on the cheek as he throws his duffle bag over his shoulder.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Sam says making a last check for anything they might forget. His phone rings and it’s a normal ring tone, he looks at it and it says unknown. He knits his brow and answers it, “Hello?”

“Hey Sammy, long time no talk,”

It’s Ruby, Sam’s face goes white like he’s hearing a ghost from his past. He doesn’t say a word just hangs up the phone and quickly drops it into the trash can.

He climbs into the car and pats Dean’s thigh. “I need a new phone something happened to mine, I got a call and all I heard was this terrible static.”

“We don’t want that, a new phone it is then,” Dean says patting Sam on the knee.

 

**The End.**


End file.
